Katal's Children CP
Due to the amount of children Katal has, this page was created to ensure a better organization and neatness of the parents profiles. Children on this site will be all those born/adopted by Katal Wolfe (2347) in CURRENT plots only. For more information on the parents, please refer to their personal profiles. If you are looking for her future plot children, please refer to the Katal's Children list. Eben Dorr Tucker Dorr Born November 10, 2376. *Tucker Dorr is the only child between Katal and Eben Dorr. He is 1/2 Bijani, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. During a possession by the Pah-Wraiths, Katal became pregnant with Tucker, however, after encouragement from her husband, Marcus Wolfe, had an abortion. Wise to what Katal may do, Eben had secretly arranged for Tucker's fetus to be placed into an artificial incubator where he was grown to term. Tucker was also resentful of Katal's abandonment and Katal often shyed away from her son in embarrassment of her decisions. Marcus Wolfe Benjamin Wolfe Born May 23, 2377. *Benjamin Wolfe is the first child between Katal and Marcus Wolfe. He is 5/8 Terran, 1/4 Romulan, 1/8 Betazoid. Named after Benjamin Sisko and Isaac Hammond, Benjamin and Katal were close to each other until she remarried. Jealous of his future siblings, a rift started between Benjamin and his family; as well as a series of disruptive behaviours began to emerge. It wasn't until Katal and Marcus got back together in 2387 did things begin to mend. Benjamin now lives with all his siblings and parents together. Adopted Children Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe Born September 27, 2378 *Mylee Mawiziki-Wolfe is the only child between Solange (2333 - 2379) and Adewale Mawziki (2330 - 2379). She is Terran of African descent. In 2379, both Mylee's parents were Starfleet and working in the Academy based out of Paris. During a routein shuttle training, there was an incident which caused two shuttles to crash, killing both her parents. A little over a month laster, she was adopted by Katal and Cathasach. Cathasach was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una came into the picture. Because of her intuitive relationship with her adoptive father, Mylee was the first of the Una clan to recognize her 'father' in his new host body. When Faran and Katal had their falling out, Mylee continued contact - albeit briefly. After Katal remarried her first husband, Marcus, Mylee took on the last name of her step-father in hopes of fitting in more with the family. Wolfe-Koran Jatar Born December 26, 2379 *Wolfe-Koran Jatar is the only child between Kava (2337 - 2379) and Koran Azis (2332 - 2379). He is Bajoran. After years of working in the mines during the Cardassian Occupation, Kava and Azis's lungs and nervousystem were too far gone to be properly cured. Shortly after Jatar's conception, Azis died without knowing his wife was pregnant. Finally, due to the trauma of giving birth, Kava died leaving Jatar with no other living relatives. Hearing of the boys story, Katal and Cathasach adopted him into the family. Jatar is tenacious and one of the most confident of the old Una clan. He took on the last name of his step-father when his mother remarried her first husband. Cathasach Una N'lani Wolfe Born February 23, 2380. *N'lani Wolfe is the first biological child between Katal and Cathasach Una. She is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. While dating, Katal accidentally became pregnant with N'Lani when both parents forgot their injections. Her parents were married before she was born. When her mother remarried her first husband, N'lani took on the Wolfe name and is very close to her step-sister Karyn. N'lani is extremely athletic and loves to play sports. Lauren Wolfe Born April 07, 2381. * Lauren Wolfe is the eldest of twins between Katal and Cathasach Una. She is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Lauren's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of preventative injections. Lauren is the listener in the family and the most happy-go-lucky, despite her learning disability which makes learning math/science difficult to understand, but the arts something that comes easily. She loves to act and model and has started to form a close relationship with her step-father Marcus, taking on his last name when her mother remarried. Luke Wolfe Born April 07, 2381. *Luke Wolfe is the youngest of twins and the family between Katal and Cathasach Una. He is 1/2 Trill, 1/4 Romulan and 1/4 Terran. Luke's conception was the result of a mix up in the infirmary, giving Katal fertility treatments instead of preventative injections. Luke is the shyest of the family and often teased that he doesn't live up to his father's womanizing ways. He, like his twin, has a learning disability but the opposite, in that he understands the math/sciences but is dyslexic when it comes to reading and the arts! He took on his step-father's last name when his mother remarried her first husband. Faran Una Farhi Wolfe Born January 08 2385. *Farhi Wolfe is the first child between Katal and Faran Una. He is 1/2 Terran and 1/2 Trill. He is Terran/Trill only as Katal has had all her Romulan genetics removed before conceiving this child. Farhi has a middle-eastern skin tone from his fathers side. He took on his step-father's last name when his mother remarried her first husband. He was raised with Marcus as his father. Step-Children Karyn Dax-Wolfe Born January 08, 2375. *Karyn Dax-Wolfe is the first child between Marcus Wolfe and Jadzia Dax-Wolfe. She is 1/2 Trill, 3/8 Terran and 1/8 Betazoid. When her father remarried his first wife, Katal once again became her step mother. Happy to have here there and have the big family, Karyn has adjusted well going from the only child to the oldest of eight. Category:Character Lists